parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Minerva White and The Seven Tree Friends
'''Minerva White and The Seven Tree Friends '''is a parody of Snow White and The Seven Dwarves Cast (Do Not Edit) * Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) as Snow White * Skunk (Skunk Fu!) as the Prince * Dora (Dora the Explorer) as the Queen (sorry Dora fans) * The Wicked Witch of The West (The Wizard of Oz) as the Queen as a Witch * Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) as Doc * Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) as Grumpy * Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) as Happy * Pop (Happy Tree Friends) as Sleepy * Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) as Bashful * Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) as Sneezy * Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) as Dopey * Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) as the Magic Mirror * Iago (Aladdin) as the Huntsman Scenes # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 2 Dora and Doofenshmirtz # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 3 Minerva Meets Skunk ("I'm Wishing/One Song") # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 4 Dora's Dark Demand # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 5 In The Woods/Minerva Runs Away # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 6 Minerva's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 7 Minerva Discovers A Cottage # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 9 Meet the Tree Friends ("Heigh-Ho") # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 10 Minerva Explores Upstairs # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 13 The Tree Friends Discover Minerva # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 14 Minerva Meets the Tree Friends # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 15 Supper Not Ready # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Tree Friends' Washing Song)" # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 17 Deceived/Dora Disguised Herself # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 18 "The Tree Friends' Laugh Song (The Silly Song)" # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 20 Bedtime in the Tree Friends' Cottage # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 21 The Wicked Witch's Evil Plan # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 22 The Tree Friends Leave For Work # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 23 Minerva meets The Wicked Witch # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 24 A Race Against Time # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 25 Minerva's Death and Funeral # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # Minerva White and the Seven Tree Friends Part 27 End Credits Gallery Image1.jpg|Minerva Mink as Snow White He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as the Prince Dora Marquez in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Dora as the Queen MV5BMTM3MDk2MTk3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzg4NTkxNA@@ V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West as the Queen as a Witch Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Doc Petunia 90.png|Petunia as Grumpy Giggles' profile.png|Giggles as Happy Toothy.png|Toothy as Bashful Grave Digger Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Sneezy Nutty.png|Nutty as Dopey Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as the Magic Mirror Iago.jpg|Iago as the Huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow white spoofs Category:Snow White Movie-Spoof Category:Snow White Movies-Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoof Category:Spoofs where Dora is the villain